


The World in Your Eyes

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Yandere, just a general warning for valter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: A one-shot collection for the Heroes of Scared Stones. If you wish to request, find me on tumblr (@fire-emblem-drabbles) and see if requests are open!





	1. My Summoner Now (Ephraim, Innes)

**Author's Note:**

> This was was so fun to write, the request was something along the lines of Ephraim and Innes being competitive for the summoner.

You wanted to cry when you finally summoned Ephraim. It had taken so many orbs, so many failed attempts… but he was here. And happy to be here! But not a moment later, did Innes appear too. By then you really were crying; you felt like the most lucky summoner in the world. That… didn’t last long.

Not that you didn’t care for both of them, but goodness they could be so competitive! If Ephraim managed to defeat an enemy for you, Innes has to defeat two more, and so forth. In battle, it could be used to you advantage; both of them were ready and willing to prove to you who was better than the latter. But outside of battle it go out of hand, fast. 

“Do you think I should ignore them?” You sighed, standing a ways away with Tana and Erika. “They always get like this…” You sighed.

“Its kind of funny.” Erika laughed. “And besides, its good to see them try and better themselves.” Currently, Ephraim and Innes were seeing whose tactics could help you the most; obviously, the answer was Innes, but Erika was right. They argued and bickered, but more than put him down, Innes was helping Ephraim learn.

“Might want to cheer him up, Ephraim is looking a little sad.” Tana smiled. You rolled your eyes, but made your way over anyways.

“Any luck you two?” You asked sitting on the edge of the table.

“We’ve got it figured out.” Ephraim stated, quickly covering whatever he was working on. “There’s no need to worry _____.”

“He… helped.” Innes said, smirking. “Though it was mostly my doing.” He added.

“Its nice of you to help him Innes.  And Ephraim, its good that you take the chance to grow.” You praised. “The two of you work better together, you know? I like it.” They both glanced at each other, with a look you couldn’t quite understand.

“Eventually, one of us will have to win, summoner.” Ephraim grinned.

“And neither of us plan on backing down.” Innes added.

“And pray tell, what is the prize of this little game of yours?” You asked. “Because I much prefer it when the two of you are calm with one another.” You added.

“The better man gets you, of course.” Innes said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’m sorry what?” You blinked in surprise, not quite sure you heard Innes right. He looked serious, though.

“Whoever is the better man will surely win your heart.” Ephraim supplied. “So we’ll know who wins when you choose one of us _____.” Ephraim smile and you blushed.

“I? What makes you say I’ll even choose one of you?” Your voice rose in pitch a little, and you were looking between them flabbergasted. The both of them just laughed.

“Who else is there?” Ephraim asked, as if there really were no more suitable heroes.

“I just… what on earth am I going to do with the two of you…” You rested your hands on your cheeks and pulled down, shaking your head all the while.

“Perhaps put an end to this debate once and for all?” Innes suggested.

“I… I’ll like you duke it out for a little bit longer, I think.” You had hardly been with them for 10 minutes and already you were tired.

“If you say so _____. But just remember we’re striving to prove to you who can better take care of you.” Ephraim bravely reached for one of your hands.

“I know its just… a lot to take in is all.” You already knew Innes would take your other hand, so you didn’t protest the matter.

“Just, promise me this comes from a place of genuine caring, and that… its not just another way to prove to the other your better?” You pleaded, looking from Ephraim to Innes. “Don’t drag me into this if I’m just going to end up hurt in the end.”

“Never!” Ephraim beat Innes to the punch, gripping your left hand a little tighter in between his own. “I know that I… really do care.” He admitted.

“It pains me to think that you would feel that way…” Innes closed his eyes a moment before speaking again. “But I understand your worries _____. I too, genuinely care. Its a shame that we have to fight over you like this but…” He shook his head.

“Can you really blame us when your such a wonderful person?” Ephraim had a lop-sided grin, and Innes a small smile.

“You two really will be the death of me…” You sighed, but your heart was pounding. Perhaps you were lucky to have the two of them; now, you had two very different, but very devoted princes after your heart.


	2. Paranoia who? I don't know her (Valter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I try to give these chapters actual cool, well thought out names when I post them here, but for this one I liked the name I gave it on my master list. Anyways, here's your Valter warning, bc It Him.

Paranoia who? You felt… fine, besides the terrible feeling that something was going to go wrong soon.

It was… only a day ago that you came to feel this way; a solider, apparently one who had been loyal to Askr for a long while now, had tried to take your life in an assassination attempt. Since then, you had been on edge. You knew you could trust the heroes, and even then still have trust in the solider too, but, still…

“Summoner?” You jumped as a hand landed on your shoulder. Alfonse was looking at you in concern. “Are you sure your alright? Perhaps you should take some time to relax, the other days event seems to have you… frazzled.” He frowned a little bit, dropping his hand.

“You think so? I guess I am more jumpy than usual… I just never had to worry about anything like this before I came here. I knew the possibility was out there, but having it really happen was too real.” You fidgeted a bit, eyes darting around a bit. “But what can I do…?” You wondered.

“Calm down, first of all” Alfonse smiled a little. “If you’re this freighted, why not train with some of the heroes? I’m sure any number of them could help you out.” You nodded, smiling a bit.

“Thanks Alfonse, I’ll do just that.” With a final smile, Alfonse walked past you, and you started in the direction he came from, soon coming to the training arena. Just before you could open the door, it was opened before you, and no one other than Valter stood before you.

“What a surprise to find you hear, Summoner. To what do I owe the honor?” he didn’t seem like he was willing to move from the door way, but maybe you could use this to your advantage…

“Valter… I think I have a job for you” You looked up at him, frowning a little bit. A little pit was forming in your stomach just looking into his eyes. Why did this feel like a mistake?

“What will you have me do, Summoner?” His demeanor seemed to change, perhaps from the serious look you gave him, or from the hesitant glances you tried not to throw over your shoulders.

“I… I’m scared, okay? Ever since yesterday, I can’t seem to trust anyone much at all.” You admitted, eyes shifting down. You watched your own fingers fiddle with your cloak.

“And you think you can trust me?” You knew there was a smirk on his face without even looking up to view it.

“No, not really.” You let out a bitter chuckle, now meeting his gaze. “But I know um, how you feel? Your intentions, that is.” His grin nearly grew, watching you squirm under his gaze. “So I figure I’d do us both a favor; you stay around me, 24/7, until I feel less paranoid. And um? I figured you would like that? Sounds like something you would be into…” You muttered, looking away from him. Saying it out loud seemed silly now, and you were quite ready to get yourself out of this situation.

“I accept” You faced him once more, trying not to openly gape. You knew he would accept, you just weren’t really prepared for when he would.

“G-great.” You nodded quickly. Admittedly, you didn’t feel very safe with him now tailing you, but your fears were different form what they were before.

~*~

Per your request, Valter had followed you. And now that it was night time, he sat, waitingyin our room now as you readied for bed. He had enough respect to allow you to change in peace, and knowing he would be there at night oddly put you at ease.

“Well then… good night, Valter.” It felt odd, saying that to him. More so since he was still fully armored, and had his lance by his side. But you were comforted by the fact that he wanted… well, someone who would fight back more, and you were his prey or whatever, so you felt strongly that if there were any death tonight, it would not be your own.

“Rest well, Summoner. No one will harm you while under my protection; I reserve that right myself.” You shivered a little at him comment.

“Sure, Valter.” You made sure to face away from him as you lie in bed, closing you eyes and trying really hard not to notice his stare on you. Should he be like, watching for people who want to murder you?

Eventually, you did find sleep. Although, it was restless. Your failed assassination was fresh on your mind; the soldiers face, the cries of heroes, the fear and the resulting paranoia all got to you. Much to Valter’s amusement, you thrashed around in your sleep, and you were murmuring to yourself. However, it annoyed him that you feared something else enough to not find him as much of a threat. Quietly, he walked up to your side, and crouched down next to you.

“Summoner…” he called out to you quietly, watching for any sign of you waking. “Wake up, _____” He spoke a little louder, daring to caress your face. Immediately your eyes shot open, and you sat up, looking around. Valter stood to his full height, smirking as you looked around wildly.

“Valter? Is everything okay? Are we in danger?” You were still a confused, images from your nightmare appearing now and then only furthering this experience. Valter simply sat on your bed, facing you with legs off.

“You were having a nightmare. I supposed you would appreciate being woke up.” You nodded a little bit, looking down into your lap while holding your forehead with one hand.

“Yeah, okay, thanks.” You weren’t expecting any comfort from him, so you took a deep breath and rose from the bed, leaving him sit there as you went out to stare out the window. The dark expanse reached out before your tired gaze. You hoped there was no one out there. “So, nothing out of the ordinary, then? I’m just really paranoid?” You sighed, turning back to face him. You jumped back against the window, finding Valter just before you. He moved so silently you didn’t even sense him behind you.

“Summoner, the only thing you need fear is me” He moved in closer, and you found your back against the cold window. You had no time to curse your stupid choices as he leaned in closer, one hand leaning on the wall near the window, the other fitting rather snugly on your hip. “Under my watch, no harm will come to you, unless it is by my hand” His face moved in closer to yours, and with no where to run, you could only watch. You pulled your hands up in any attempt to push him back, but he easily held his ground being stronger and wearing heavy armor. His hand that leaned against the wall caught your chin and forced you to face him. “You are my prey alone, understand?”

“I’ll never be your prey. What ever sick fantasies you have in store will never happen, Valter. I won’t let it.” Were you maybe enjoying this? The look in your eyes told you to get the fuck out of there, but the excitement in the pit of your stomach said otherwise. Surely pushing him further would yield better results for you. “Because with the situation we’re in now, I’m your Master. And nothing will change that.” Rage flashed in his eyes for a moment, before he let out a sinister laugh.

“Everything is temporary, _____” The tone in his voice, the way he said your name, sent a chill down your spine. “And I know your game as well. And just this once, I’ll let you win.” His lips crashed into yours, and surprised sound leaving you. Your teeth smashed together with the pure hunger he felt pressing you further into the window.

So perhaps that night, you did feel safe, know that, until the Dark Moonstone got his way, you would be well protected from anything else.


	3. I'll be There to Support You (Ephraim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir that's my emotional support Siegmund.

“You know everyone here adores you, right? There’s no possible way for you to mess this up.” Ephraim smoothed down some of your stray hairs, smiling as he watched you fiddle with your thumbs. “I bet some the heroes are more scared of you then you are of them, anyway.” His laugh brought your eyes to him, but you only pouted more and let out a sigh.

“I know but…” You paused, biting your lip in thought. “It just, makes me nervous for no good reason.” Another heavy sigh left you, and you moved from gaze from Ephraim’s bright eyes. “Having you with me helps, you’re like an anchor but… I just, stumble over my words and forget what I was saying. Sometimes it feels like more of a hassle then its worth.” You admitted. “I want to be friends with all the heroes, let them know I care and that they’re valued but it seems impossible like this.” You leaned into Ephraim for a hug, which he returned with a smile.

“The effort you put forth now will reward you later, you know. Why don’t I start by introducing you to some of my friends?” He suggested, pulling away to hold you at arm’s length. His grin brought a smile to your lips, but you couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Ephraim, I don’t think Eirika counts if she’s your sister.” You laughed a little, but even though she was one of the nicest people you’ve met yet, the idea of speaking to her without Ephraim by your side was… less than ideal.

“She’ll be there too, but I meant Lyon.” He laughed softly, and your smile dropped a little.

“O-oh, him? I… hear he’s very nice…” You had heard nothing but sweet things of him from the twins, and on the few occasions the two of you spoke, he was nothing but kind and charming.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there to support you.” Ephraim’s hands that held on to both of your own squeezed gently, and you managed a small smile.

“I know, and I’m so thankful for it. I just….” A deep breath, but this time you withheld your sigh. “I’m scared, but if I can survive countless battles, surely I can make a few new friends.” You smiled a bit, and Ephraim nodded earnestly with a smile of his own.

“That’s the spirit! There’s nothing the two of us can’t do together.” Ephraim dropped one of your hands, but held the other and began to confidently lead the way. “I already told Lyon and Eirika we would be there, anyways. They’ll be so happy to find you agreed to come!” He laughed joyfully, and though your heart pounded in anticipation, you smiled. This would be scary in the beginning but, hopefully, spending time with the three of them, you would forget why you were scared to begin with…


	4. You Didn't Know? (Innes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you all I love writing dense characters? It's just a bunch of fun, and easy because I too am dense af.

“Innes is just so kind!” You waved your hand and smiled. “He’s always offering to help me with my tactics, or help me train the new heroes, or even with the more mundane stuff like patrols!”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone call Innes kind.” Tana laughed openly, shaking her head. “That’s cute of you to say, Summoner, but I fear you may have to reevaluate why Innes is doing these things for you.” She recommended.

“Why is that?” You cocked your head, giving her a strange look. “Is Innes not nice?” You added. She laughed again, a smile on her face.

“No, if you think he’s nice I won’t say you’re wrong, but…” she laughed, still leaving you confused.

“_____, Tana!” You looked over your shoulder to see Innes jogging up to the two of you, a smile on his face.

“Oh hello Innes!” he was just in time; you had been waiting to make the nightly rounds with him. You waved to him, ushering him to you quicker.

“I’ll leave you two be. Why don’t you ask Innes why he’s so nice to you Summoner?” Tana suggested, already walking away.

“Oh um, okay?” You watched her leave before turning to face Innes who had just arrived.

“…What were you and my sister talking about?” He asked suspiciously, eyeing her retreating form.

“Hm? Oh, she just thought it was funny that I called you nice, for whatever reason.” You shrugged and began walking to begin your patrol together.

“I suppose siblings are like that.” He laughed, though you swore you saw him glaring at Tana. It was quiet a moment, as you mulled over her words a moment longer.

“Innes?”

“Yes _____?” He glanced your way, a smile on his face.

“Why are you so nice to me?” You asked, casting his a side glance as well. “Is it because you think I’m incompetent? I’m capable of taking care of myself! I don’t need your help all the time if that’s the case.” You huffed, crossing your arms and looking away from him. Innes was shocked.

“Why would you think that _____, you’re an amazing summoner and tactician in your own right!” He praised.

“Well… Tana said I should look into why your so nice is all, and I thought… well, I don’t know… Sorry for snapping at you like that, Innes.” You looked back to him and smiled a little, and he merely laughed.

“It’s alright you’re just… denser than I took you to be.” He shook his head, though he was still smiling.

“Why do you say that?” You were pouting, though you wouldn’t deny his accusation.

“I’ve been flirting with you for a very long time; I was starting to think you weren’t interested but now I have my answer.” His smirk only grew as you paused, eyes wide and staring him down.

“You’ve been? Flirting? With me?” You rubbed at your eyes as if that would change the reality before you. “Excuse me if I seem surprised but um, wow.” Innes openly laughed and shook his head.

“Really, I find it all rather charming, but I suppose in the future I should be more open with you?” With that, he took one of your hands and his, and leaned down to kiss it.

“O-oh, future? You plan to continue this, huh?” You laughed shyly, your free hand resting over your heart.

“If you would allow me to do so, I’d be honored to.” How did you not noticed before how charming he was?

“I-I suppose I could allow it, ahaha.” Your voice rose in pitch with every word and you laughed a little awkwardly, nodding as well.

“Then, shall we?” Innes still held your head, gesturing forward to the rest of your patrol for the evening.

“Y-yeah, um, sounds good to me.” You let Innes lead the way forward, your hand still in his. You were still trying to process his earlier confession, but perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad…


	5. Susurrus (Valter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of a write-o-ween prompts I attempted in October. I didn't get very far, but far enough to write for Valter lmao.

The day was cold and chilly, fall weather bringing an unpleasant chill to everything it touched. Wind tore through the skies, howling and calling to the world around it. It made you nostalgic for something you couldn’t quite understand, but you didn’t mind. It was perfect weather to curl up with a warm drink and a good book, so you did just that.

Still, sitting so close to the window did have its downfalls; there was a particular branch on the tree that would tap against the thick glass in an unsettling way. Leaves would fly by and cast shadows over the room (only scaring you sometimes), the sound of the wind would bear an uncanny resemblance to another person’s voice every now and then. You tried not to let the fear of the season get to you (just yet) and focused on your book once more.

You had just gotten to a particularly good part in the book when a rather large crash against your window caused to scream and throw your book up. It landed unceremoniously on the ground, and while you placed a hand over your beating heart, you looked out the window to find it has started storming. Replacing the sounds you heard before, the susurrus of the heavy rain refused to let up. It wasn’t moments later that your door was thrown open (you prayed there wouldn’t be a hole in the wall, but the hero opened the door with such force) and someone has their lanced poised at an invisible threat.

“There’s no one here, Valter.” You let out a small sigh, bending from your seat on the bed to pick up the book you had carelessly thrown.

“Your scream?” He relaxed a little but didn’t yet replace his lance as he waited for a reply.

“The um, storm scared me.” He cast his gaze to the window to confirm it really was raining, and upon seeing the bad weather let out a chuckle.

“Who knew my prey scared so easy.” He turned back to you, cursed lance safely placed on his back now as he stalked closer.

“You can um, go now.” You tried to ignore how he was closing in on you, instead of focusing on fixing pages of your book that had been folded out of place.

“Who else will protect you from this storm?” As if to prove his point, thunder rang out; once more, you yelped, and his chuckled filled the silence following.

“I think we both know well that won’t be necessary.” Even as you spoke you shivered a little. Valter was already removing his armor; this wouldn’t be the first time he tried to offer you comfort through something like this.

“Whatever you say.” You frowned a little, hating the tone in his voice, and hating how you knew you would feel better once he had his arms around you. Little was said until he crawled into bed with you, instantly pulling you into his safe embrace.

“Why are you like this.” You couldn’t see his face the way he held you, and you didn’t want to. “You say you’re going to break me, treat me like prey and destroy me but… you find me at my weakest and help me get strong again.” When had your voice gotten so soft?

“What fun it is there in conquering a beaten prey?” His laugh was right in your ear, but somehow it was comforting. Somehow all of him was– you knew that wasn’t his real reason, though. “But not every meeting between us need be like that; I’m content knowing no one else can touch you when you’re within my grasp.” He pulled you a little closer to him, and you tried to will away the blush and nerves in your stomach. But you knew they wouldn’t go; whatever strange relationship you had with Valter wasn’t changing any time soon.


	6. The Way They Look At You (Eirika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a yandere request.

She saw how others looked at you; with gazes full of emotions they should never have for you. Lust, love, whatever it may be all your sweet nothings should be reserved for her and her alone. She didn’t know how you could be so blind to what they really wanted from you. But, it was that innocence that drew her in, perhaps that’s what others sought to taint in you.

“_____?” Eirika’s voice caught your ears. You looked away from the hero you were speaking with to offer her a smile.

“Yes Eirika?” The hero were speaking with waved good bye; you offered a smile and a little wave yourself, turning back to the restoration lady before you. “Is something wrong? You seem upset.” There was just something wrong about her, but you couldn’t quite place it.

“Hm? Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to be alone with my Summoner, is that too much to ask?” She was all smiles as she took you by the hand, more than likely to be alone as she had wanted. It was only a few hurried steps before you realized what was going on.

“Eirika…” You stopped abruptly, and she pulled you along a moment before stopping herself, turning to face your frown. “Not every hero is like that, okay? It’s just…” You hesitated to say his name. “Not everyone is like Valter.” You shuddered at the thought. You hated just being around him, but it was a thought for another day.

“He’s the worse offender for sure…” She shook her head a little bit, eyes closing softly before shooting open once more. “But _____, I hate it when other heroes look at you, so much…” She did have to move far to be close to you, your body flush against hers and the hallway wall.

“You can’t hide me away from them forever, Eirika.” You smiled and laughed softly. “As much as I appreciate the lengths you go through to protect me, I have to face things on my own sometimes, and do my work as Summoner.” You rested your hands on her shoulders, hers softly on your hips.

“What’s stopping me from hiding you away?” She was still smiling, but you saw something you couldn’t quite place in her eyes. “If it means others can’t look at you, can’t hurt you or ruin you… I’d do it, you know.” A soft kiss placed on your forehead. “I’d do anything to keep you from other people.” The grip on you tightened, but you just smiled.

“And that’s how I know I’m safe with you…” Even if she did have a tendency to the extreme, you loved Eirika. She would never really do any of these things… Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was also a yandere request.

You walked with Eirika, hand in hand. She was very happy today, and you were glad to see her so. She had be sullen as of late, but her spirits rising helped yours as well. Currently, she was leading you somewhere, with nearly a skip in her step. You recognized that you were on your way to her quarters. She probably just wanted some quality time together; lord knows the two of you needed it.

The two of you were at the thresh hold of her door, before a voice called out to you. “____!” The two of you paused, door ajar, and you turned to see Alfonse speed walking to you, and waving you down.

“Is something the matter?” You dropped Eirika’s hand (to her dismay) and turned your full attention to Alfonse, who had a frown on his face.

“I hate to interrupt” You could see the sorry smile he sent Eirika’s way. “But the order has an important meeting in only a few minutes _____. We really need you there to look over some maps.” You nodded.

“Of course, thank you for–” Eirika cut you off, stepping in front of you (and blocking you from Alfonse’s view).

“I’m sorry, we already had something scheduled Alfonse.” she sent him a sweet smile, and Alfonse felt the uncanny urge to shiver.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He frowned a little. Something was up, but he couldn’t really intervene. “But I really do need the summoner.” He added.

“I’m sorry as well, but no can do.” And with that, your hand was grabbed once more, and the door to Eirika’s chambers promptly shut in Alfonse’s face. The prince was left as stunned as you were.

“Eirika, what was that?” You took your hand back from her tight grasp and went to grab the door handle. Eirika stood in the way. “I have to go the meeting, you know people need me.”

“I need you more, though.” Her voice was quiet, sad. It hurt to hear, and it was hard to say no to.

“Love…” Your gaze softened, and your hand dropped. “I’ll have all the time in the world for you later, I promise. But right this moment, other people need me more.” You explained softly.

“No, they don’t. You’re going to stay here with me.” She didn’t move from the door, and in fact, locked it as well.

“You know I can’t do that.” You frowned at her again, but she kept up an impassé façade.

“You can, and you will. It’s fine to skip every now and then.” Calmly, she was trying to persuade you.

“Eirika…” You took a step towards her, hand raised to the doorknob.

“You will do as I say.” Her tone was warning you, her eyes now narrowed at you.

“Or what?” The tension was thick, your hand stayed in the air.

“I have ways to make you, dear. I prefer you willing, but… I’m not opposed to a little struggle” The smirk on her face was as alien to her as her words; and foolishly, you didn’t take her seriously enough.


	8. Your Happiness Comes Before Mine (Ephraim)

“You have to stop hurting yourself like this!” You scolded, wrapping the bandage around his waist. Ephraim simply laughed a little.

“Getting hurt is a part of fighting, _____” he reminded you. “It happens every now and then.”

“Well… I’d be a lot happier if you stopped trying to fight every enemy that came your way.” You sighed and tied the bandage. At least it wasn’t too deep of a cut, he would be fine soon enough. “I… think it’s cute that you always come to me to heal you, but I hate seeing you get hurt. Just look at all these scars…” You traced along one near his collar, and another running down his pecs.

“Scars mean nothing, don’t worry.” Ephraim stretched, happy to be able to move again. “Your happiness comes before mine, though. If it really worries you to see me fight so often I’ll… try to do so less often.” He smiled at you, and you softened.

“I… know that you like to, Ephraim. I would never tell you to stop fighting.” He pulled you closer, snug against him as he sat back against your shared headboard. “But I get worried, you know? I love you, I don’t want something to go wrong…” You sighed a little and snuggled against him.

“I probably couldn’t stop even if I wanted to.” A chuckle left him, and you could feel the vibrations in your own chest. “At the same time, I know its important for me as a leader to know when to stop fighting.” He sighed a little, head resting on your shoulder. “So its good that I have you to consider. Knowing you want me safe… makes it a little easier. And just having you by my side makes me want to stay with you.” He placed a small kiss on your cheek, and you giggled.

“You can be too sweet, Ephraim. I’m happy that you are considering the future, too. I know you’ll make a fine King someday.” You assured him.

“Only because I have you, and all our friends by my side.” He reminded you. “Were it not for your kind words, and Eirika’s scolding, I’m sure I would find myself out on the battlefield more often than not.”

“You give yourself too little credit. You’ve always known what the right choice is, even if you did have some doubts about your own ability to lead. But by realizing you couldn’t do so alone, you’ve already grown so much.”

“What would I do without you?” Ephraim sighed in content and hugged you tighter a moment. “Always here to tend my wounds, give me your love, and lend your ear when I need it most. I daresay I’m the luckiest man alive.”


	9. A Futile Comparison (Innes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a tactician, Innes is attracted to morons. I don't make the rules.

“So many tacticians…” There was Robin, and then of course Soren… Even Leo, Saias, Katarina or Innes. Surely any one of them would be better at this than you? “I don’t think I’m cut out for this…” You gently placed your head on the map you were looking at, resting the book you had open on the top of your head. “All these lives on the line and people think I’m the one who will save them?” You let out a groan.

“Summoner?” Someone called for you through your tent flap, muffled by both the tent its self and the book you placed on your own head.

“Come in.” It was probably just Alfonse. Wouldn’t be the first time he found you like this.

“…What are you doing.” Oh hm. That sure wasn’t Alfonse’s voice, huh? You removed the book from your head and sat up, looking to see it was.

“….Innes. To what do I owe the honor?” You sighed, brushing some stray hairs from your face. You really didn’t want to deal with him right now, as it would seem.

“Are you alright? You look terrible.” He said, walking over to your desk.

“Thank you for your flattery.” You yawned a little covering your mouth as you did so. “I’m just… trying to learn, is all. Get better.” You rubbed your eyes a little, too.

“Tactics? I didn’t take you for the type.” he admitted.

“I didn’t use to be. I came here knowing nothing. Honestly… if I didn’t do this, I don’t know if I could lead this army. I still don’t feel like I’m the most qualified but…” You grew quieter upon seeing the frown on Innes’s face.

“You’re working to better yourself, are you not?” His question was simple, and yet you hesitated.

“I mean…”

“You’re doing it now, Summoner.”

“I suppose so…”

“Take pride in that, then. This kingdom and its people count on you to defend them.” He looked down at your work thus far.

“But… I’m not the best there is. Innes, there’s not a doubt in me that you would do better leading this army, or Soren or Robin…” You shook your head, looking down at your book once more.

“These people aren’t any of ours to lead, they’re yours. Aren’t you trying to better yourself for their benefit?” All these questions, just what you wanted.

“I mean, I guess so but I don’t see what this has to do with anything if I’m struggling to make progress!” You threw your arms up, your voice raising as well. He stared at you a moment, before smiling a little.

“Would you like some help, Summoner?” He leaned over your desk a little, looking over your work.

“No, not really but I don’t think you’ll take no for an answer.”

“See, you’re already learning.” You rolled your eyes, but focused on your work, anyways. “What are you struggling with?” He scanned the paper himself, one arm resting on the back on your chair, the other resting on the table as he leaned down.

“Well… I’ve been trying to figure out how to do this map with no casualties; I can find a way to win easily, but in that ending, I would lose the cleric.” Innes nodded, scanning it some more. “But if I don’t have the cleric heal this lancer, he’s too weak to properly counterattack, and the enemy ends up defeating the cleric.” You sighed and rubbed your temples with both hands. “And I’ve tried changing it up; I know this is the only way, but I just don’t know how to make it work.” You sighed again.

“Try thinking outside the box. What if the cleric attacked instead of healed?” Innes suggested.

“I mean…” You scanned the paper one more. “They do also have a passive skill that heals their allies… and the damage they do after combat would be enough for the lancer to defeat it but… the lancer has already moved this turn, and the cleric would still be defeated…” Your frown deepened, but Innes only chuckled.

“Just have the cleric attack from behind the lancer, rather than beside. That way the enemy can’t reach them during their phase, and the lancer is able to beat them.” He explained and you wanted to scream. Was it really that simple?

“I’ve been at this for too long…” You groaned, slamming your head down. “How did I not realize that? What time is it even?” You added, sitting up once more.

“Its actually quite late in the evening, Summoner.” Innes supplied.

“Well…” No wonder you were so tired. “Now that you’ve helped me, what can I help you with, Innes?” He had sat up from leaning on your desk and was now looking down at you.

“I… came to ask you how you feel.” He said simply.

“How I feel?” You repeated, confused.

“How you feel about me.” He frowned a little but didn’t reach your gaze. “I’ve been told that you’ve not been understanding my attempts to court you?” As blunt as always.

“I’m sorry, what?” You shook your head and tried not to freak out. “I… don’t recall any such attempts? I recall you spending more time with me than usual, and perhaps being a little more truthful with me than strictly necessary but… nothing like that…” He was staring at you intently, and given the subject matter, you found it hard to do the same. Your eyes wandered a little, conveniently staring at the ground.

“_____” You hadn’t really recalled a moment when he called you by name. He kneeled down to be eye level with you, even taking hold of one of your hands. “I should have realized you would be so dense.” He was smiling while he spoke.

“I, um, really don’t know what to say.” You admitted. “You um… really want to marry me?” Somehow you managed to look him in the eyes once more. “I honestly had no idea you were interested..”

“Are you saying no?” You could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke the words.

“N-no, not at all!” You blushed a little. “I just… would like to take it a bit slower? I’m… interested, you could say?” You looked away again, but Innes’s free hand gently held your jaw, turning you to face him once more as he spoke.

“I understand. It must not happen like this where you hail from, no?” You laughed a little.

“No, not at all. Many people will date for years before marrying.” You explained.

“Surely you won’t make me, and the people of Frelia wait so long for their Queen?” Now it was Innes’s turn to chuckle. He had your full attention now, so his hand left your chin.

“I-I don’t know if I cut to be a Queen… Just, admitting I like you is a big step for me.”

“A woman who so dutifully commits herself to the people she serves, and who is so willing to better herself in hopes of bettering her people is what we all deserve in a Queen. What I want my countrymen to have.” His hand now cupped your cheek. “I want to marry you not only because I respect you and how you command those under you, but because I’ve fallen in love with you for it.” Who knew Innes could be so charming?

“Oh, goodness…” You placed your free hand over your heart. “I wasn’t ready to take all those compliments, sorry.” Your face flushed and Innes let out a hearty laugh. “One step at a time, okay? You can try all you like, you won’t convince me to marry you over night.” You managed to smile despite your current embarrassment.

“We’ll see how you feel in a week, then.”


	10. A Friendly Gamble (Joshua)

“Really Joshua, I can handle this on my own.” Gently, you tried to push him away but he wouldn’t move, still giving you that smirk.

“I don’t think so, from what I can tell you’ve done nothing for weeks about it.” he chuckled, patting your shoulder. “You’re lucky I’m here to help you.”

“Mm, lucky.” You rolled your eyes. “How did you even know I had a crush on someone?” You asked, quietly, avoiding his gaze.

“Lucky guess.” Once more he chuckled, and you sighed.

“It’s nice that you want to help me, but I have it under control.” Luck he called it, but Joshua was just smart enough to realize you were acting differently. Little did he know, he was the one you were crushing on– but perhaps that was for the better.

“Come on, if you let me help you, you’ll be with them in no time, I promise” He was casually flipping a coin, waiting for your answer.

“And pray tell, what do you expect to get in return for all this?” You asked him, raising a brow at his grin.

“Well, it’s always good to have unpaid debts, don’t you think _____?” Honestly, you could punch him.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” You turned, and you were ready to walk away from him, but once more he appeared in front of you.

“Why not leave it up to luck, then?” He held up the coin he was just flipping, showing the heads side, then tails. “Heads, and you do something spontaneous for that crush of yours; walk up to them and kiss them, take them by the hand and tell them how much you care, something! Tails, and I’ll leave you alone about this for good.” It was an attractive deal, Joshua was always one for high wagers. You watched the gold coin as he flipped it through his fingers, before looking into his eyes again.

“You swear you’ll leave me alone?” You asked him. He nodded, looking serious for the moment.

“We have a deal, _____?” Now the coin was poised on his thumb, just waiting to decide your fate.

“Fine, do it.” You sighed, not feeling good about it at all. Joshua simply smiled again, and without further delay flipped the coin. You both watched as it flew into the air, flipping a few times before landing in Joshua’s open palm. He closed it immediately and flashed you a dangerous look.

“Should I flip it?” You stared at his closed hand intently, before sighing again.

“Yes.” With no more words spoken, he pressed the coin to his other hand, and opened; there, the head side shined at the both of you, taunting you about your coming future.

“Well, looks like lady luck is with me this evening.” Joshua shrugged a little, and you tried to contain your nerves; this couldn’t lead to anything good.

“Okay, okay fine. I’ll… I’ll go do something spontaneous to my crush.” You relented. But how would you do that now? “Just… close your eyes, okay? I don’t want you knowing where I’m going, because I still don’t want you to know who I like.” You admitted, unable to meet his gaze due to his embarrassment.

“How cute.” He chuckled, turning to face the other way. He even covered his eyes with his hands. “I’ll leave you be, but I do expect to hear all the juicy details.” For all Joshua knew, you were running out of that room to find your crush, but there he was with you already. You sat frozen a moment, before sighing for the last time that evening; with no more words spoke, you simply hugged Joshua from behind.

Of course, he dropped his hands and opened his eyes at the contact. “…What are you doing?” His voice was softer, you hardly heard it as you rested your head on his shoulder.

“Surprise.” Your reply was just as soft, you hugged him a little tighter.

“Is this some kind of joke?” There was no anger in his voice, only surprise.

“No, it’s you. You’re the one I like.” The two of you stood in silence for a little bit, but when he failed to react in any way, you let go. “Thank you for trying to help me, then.” You could feel the emotions beginning to choke you, you had to get away from him soon to cry this one out. You weren’t even sure how you managed to speak so calmly. Just as you went to turn the other way, Joshua did towards you first, quickly catching you by the shoulders.

“Why did you let go?” he looked a little confused and lost, perhaps even a little desperate.

“I thought that–” he cut you off.

“Whatever you thought is wrong, hug me again.” he ushered you into his arms now, holding your tight enough you feared he might not let go. “I… wanted to see you happy, that’s really why I was helping you, you know? I figured if I couldn’t, someone else could at least get the honor.” You could feel his head shake before resting against you again. “Lady luck really is on my side tonight.”

“Joshua…” You smiled a little. “I just can’t believe you were smart enough to know I liked someone but were blind to the fact it was you.” This time when he laughed, it was a lot sweeter sounding than before.

“Maybe I just didn’t want to get my hopes up.” He finally loosened his grip a little, but only pulled back enough to be able to speak to you properly. “But maybe I can push my luck with this…” You were going to ask him what he meant, but the words caught in your mouth as his lips met with yours. It successfully shut you up, and much to your later chagrin, Joshua really had been a lucky man that evening.


	11. Take Care of Yourself (Lyon)

“At least consider it, please _____.” Lyon had been trying to convince you for the better half of the morning to go back to bed. You awoke with a fever, and after you ate you puked up most of it but… really, you were feeling fine now!

“I’m okay, I promise Lyon.” You looked over to give him a smile, but he wasn’t there. Not a moment later, you bumped into someone, presumably Lyon. You looked ahead again and smiled, but he was already resting the back of his palm on your forehead.

“You’re still burning up.” He frowned at you, and you blinked harshly; his figure was growing blurry.

“No, really I’m fine…” You reached out to grab his shoulder to steady yourself. “Just… a little dizzy…” Before Lyon could scold you more, you were falling towards him. He was barely able to catch you, and hold you in his arms as you composed yourself.

“Will you listen to me now?” Lyon was still frowning, but you were smiling still.

“No but… I have a feeling now you won’t take no for an answer.” Slowly, you were able to stand to your feet. Fearing the worse, Lyon supported you, walking you back to your room. “So will you take care of me then?” You laughed a little, but Lyon rolled his eyes.

“I fear if I didn’t you would try to return to your duties when I had my back turned.

“You know me too well, Lyon.” Luckily, the two of you weren’t far from your quarters and made it there without further incident. Once safely in the room, you sat on your bed, and Lyon stood with crossed arms before you.

“You’re only sick because you push yourself too hard, you know.” You had removed your cloak and laid in bed, covers pulled to your chest as you let out a long sigh.

“But I have to work so hard, my duties are important and no one can do them but me.” You pouted a little, not looking to him. Lyon sat on the edge of the bed, close to you now.

“There are plenty of heroes willing to help you out, you know this. Overworking yourself and getting sick like this is no use to anyone. Please, take this time to relax and rest.” You couldn’t resist the yawn that passed through your lips.

“Yeah but….” You sighed as well. “I don’t want to feel useless…” You mumbled out.

“Why would you ever think yourself useless?” Lyon brushed a few pieces of hair out of your face, shaking his head a little. “This whole order would fall to pieces without you, ____… You even make me feel like I’m helping. It hurts to see you view yourself like that.” His fingers felt cool on your forehead when he brushed them across.

“Your hand is nice and cold…” You sighed in content as he pressed it against your forehead once more. “And I just… I dunno really…” You mumbled, your eyes falling shut. You really hadn’t realized how tired you were until you got into bed.

“That’s okay, just rest now.” Lyon laughed softly at your sleepy nod. Once he was sure you were fully asleep, he would fetch a healer to make sure your sickness was nothing more serious than it seemed– but for now, he was content to watch as you slowly drifted away, face calm and heartbeat steady.


	12. Snowwed In (Valter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those ideas I just... had to get out......

Winter festivities may have been over, but the weather was still here to stay for some time. It was snowing in full swing, but still, the enemy came to you; the blizzard had caught everyone by surprise, and when you had been ordering your forces to retreat, you got cut off from most of them. You were alone and fearful. What if the enemy found you first? What if you simply died from exposure in this cold? What a way for the legendary Summoner to die. All the enemies you had managed to outwit prior would be laughing, hell the lot of them are likely laughing at your despair right this moment.

You hadn’t quite given up, but you were ready to scream out of frustration when in the surge of white and nothingness pushed up quickly around you. You cursed this new blanket of snow and covered your eyes as best you could, squinting against the blinding color to see what had happened. Would this be your demise or your savior? It finally cleared so you could see what was before you, a familiar, albeit, gruff, wyvern and it’s ruthless master. Upon seeing Valter, you couldn’t quite say if this would be the death of you or not. You couldn’t quite tell with him, but the contract bound him. Perhaps you would be safe with him. He was the closest thing to an ally around you right now, and your only hope.

“Where is everyone else?” You had to raise your voice in the shrill of the storm, moving closer to Valter so he could hear you. His wyvern was also big enough to provide a bit of cover from the storm. Its scales must have been thicker than you could tell because it didn’t seem to mind the cold at all. In fact, Valter didn’t seem to mind either. He had that same smirk on his face as usual, probably due to the circumstances you currently found yourself in. Probably took some sick pleasure in knowing he was your only hope, but no need to dwell on that.

“You’re the only one I’ve been able to find, Summoner. It seems we’ve been cut off from the main force.” He wasn’t meeting your gaze, not due to shyness or awkwardness, but to make sure you weren’t followed. His survey of the arena turned out short and he continued speaking. “You’re lucky, that cloak of yours lets you blend into the snow well.” He stepped closer to you and blocked even more cold from you. You didn’t want to admit how much you appreciated that, you were freezing, because you knew the gesture was meant to intimidate you. “But you are my prey, and no matter what, I shall find you.” You frowned and crossed your arms, looking up at him.

“That’s great, but can you take us back to our main force? I can’t stay out there like this much longer or I get hypothermia. I’m already starting to lose feeling in my hands.” Valter studied you a moment, from your slight shivering, how you were trying to stop your teeth from chattering, and how you still managed to look angry at him through you frozen bangs.

“The storm is getting too thick for me to search properly. However,” His lips curled into a bigger grin, one that would have made you frown more had you energy to do so. “I passed by a shelter not far from here, we should be able to make it there and wait out the brunt of this storm.” You rolled your eyes and sighed.

“Okay then, lead the way.” He jumped atop his wyvern, and without much of asking, pulled you atop in front of him as well.

“Be careful not to fall Summoner.” Valter’s chuckle rang through your ears as his arms circled either side of your waist to pick up the reins. With a quick snap, his wyvern was once more in the air, and you squealed in surprise. You wouldn’t fall off due to his arms on either side of you yet you still felt unsafe. Your fear kept you from speaking, and the blistering wind hitting your face kept your eyes closed. Your pressed close to Valter, just wishing this experience to be over.

It wasn’t long before you heard Valter laugh again. “There was no need to be so frighted, no harm would have befallen you.” You slowly open your eyes and saw Valter was already standing just outside a small cabin. The place even had a sizable barn nearby, with large enough doors for Valter’s wyvern to stay in.

“With you, I’m never certain,” You grumbled, trying to look for a way down without hurting yourself. You never understood how he seemed to just jump on and off this beast. Wordlessly, Valter offered you his hand. Slowly, you took it, and he helped you down. “Thank you…” Your words were quiet as if not meant for his ears. Valter heard them well enough, though. Seemed he had no intention to say your welcome, though. You turned away from him, and knocked on the door a few times, only for the door to push in by its self. You pushed in more and took a hesitant step inside the cold place. Valter wasn’t far behind and was quick to place a warning hand on your shoulder. You didn’t very well expect this to be a trap, but it was better to be wary in these situations you supposed. So, you let him take the lead to see what was inside this one room cabin.

It was dark but still spacious. If anything, it looked hastily abandoned. You could make out the vague shape of an overturned table, a bed moved away from the wall, and other clutter. “I think its clear…” Your voice was soft, sad. “The battle was so close to here… whoever lived here must have fled in fear.” Valter didn’t respond but replaced his weapon on his back, doing a once over of the place. “You should lead your wyvern to that barn, so it at least has cover from the elements. I’ll see if I can get a fire started in here.” You looked to him, and though he was frowning, left to do as you asked. You weren’t sure if he had much care in his heart for that wyvern, but at least he seemed to take care of it. More like a weapon than a companion, though.

It was hard for your eyes to adjust from the blinding white of snow to the darkness of the cabin you found yourself in. You stuck close to the wall, moving to the far end where a single, small window illuminated a fireplace. The place was a little messy, as you had said someone left in a hurry and left many things behind. When you could finally see better, you searched around for anything that might help you start this fire. Coals were in there, and it fact it was already made with tinder and smaller logs as if someone were planning on using it soon. Was there flint around here, or two rocks you could strike together? Hell, if you could find a fire tome you could make that work. You had very little practice with a tome (all in an effort to grow more useful to the Order of Heroes, though your practice mostly was “reading the same tome five times over to understand it”). With luck, you found some flint and a small steel dagger to strike it against. Crouching down, you neared the tinder pile, and struck the dagger, once, twice, it was only by the third time did you get a spark large enough to catch one of the dried leaves. You quickly backed your hands off and stood, dusting yourself off as you did so. Lucky for you, the flame took to the tinder and slowly the pieces of wood were catching flame as well. Soon, the cold and the dark would leave this cabin and you could think more clearly.

Valter chose that time to come back in then, closing and locking the door behind him. You were quiet, choosing instead to tidy up the place as the light slowly began to grow from behind you. The air was tense, but perhaps only for you. You knew Valter would be fine with just the two of you for an indefinite amount of time, but would you? How long would the storm outside rage, and your allies wonder what happened to you? You didn’t want to know how long. Surely after they retreated, there would be search parties.

“You’ve been staring for a few minutes now, Summoner. Are you sure you’re all there?” You blinked, clearing your foggy vision and focusing once more on Valter. You studied him a moment more, seeing as he sat on a small couch near to the fire, and shook your head.

“Just lost in my thoughts is all.” now that it was getting warmer, you realized just how soaked you and your cloak were. Your cloak and boots at least could dry next to the fire thank, but you had nothing else to change into here. You sighed now, unsure what to do or really how to conduct yourself. Near the fire, on the side opposing where the couch sat were what looked to be cupboards. They were thrown open and some of the contents spilling to the counter below. By the light of the fire, you could tell it was… some sort of food. Some of it had been taken when the occupants fled, but you could see mason jars with preserves in there, both fruit and vegetables, dried meats left behind, and a barrel in the furthest corner half filled with water. Though, you supposed, if you really needed water you only need collect some snow and let it melt before the fire.

“It looks like whoever was here before us left enough preserves for us to stay here the next few days, though I don’t think its enough to last us a week. Hopefully, this storm will pass soon and we can meet up with our main force.” You really didn’t feel like eating, or drinking, or anything really. A sigh left you. Valter turned and peaked through the curtains behind him.

“The storm won’t be letting up any time soon, Summoner. Rest if you need to.” You frowned but moved to the bed near to the food storage. You pushed it back against the wall, only for extra blankets to appear folded where it once covered. You wanted them for yourself but… You very well didn’t want Valter to have an excuse to share this bed with you. So, you moved over to the opposite side of the couch, and placed it there. “… Make sure you get some rest as well, okay? It’s unlikely our enemy will find us here if they dare to brave that storm at all.” He nodded, acknowledging your words but still looking out at the storm. You were feeling fatigued anyway, so perhaps sleeping earlier would be best for you.

So you moved back to the bed, shaking out the blanket and wiping off the sheets just in case. You took one glace at Valter, then back to the bed. You would get under the covers, and then take off your wet clothing. It could dry overnight on the bed frame, and if you were lucky you would awaken before Valter and be able to put them, and your cloak, back on. When you were finished awkwardly wiggling out of your clothing (you were sure he noticed though he hadn’t turned your way once while you did so), you realized you could hardly keep your eyes open. Though still wary of Valter, you cuddled up into the blanket and allowed yourself to drift off. Hoping that soon, the storm would be over or clear enough that you could attempt to move through it.

Valter waited and watched. When your breathing slowed, and your eyes finally closed, he still waited and watched. It could have been an hour or more, it was hard to tell the time now, but he was sure it had been about half an hour since you laid down, surely you were sleeping. So he rose, and took your damp clothing closer to the fire to dry first of all, and added more wood to the fire next. Then he moved to where you claimed the food was and put it away properly. There was a turned over table near the bed, one he was sure you weren’t strong enough to have righted yourself, so he went ahead and fixed that as well. Through it all, he was telling himself that he may as well fix things if he were forced to be here for the next few days, but a small part of him he refused to let have voice knew you would appreciate the sentiment. He straightened a few more things before looking out the window again. Your position was likely safe but it never hurt to be cautious. When he had seemingly done all he could, Valter decided he may as well get some semblance of rest for the next. It would be a light rest though, and he would be sure to awaken at a sign of trouble.

~*~

You woke surprisingly well rested and warm, you could almost forget where you were. But these blankets were a little scratchy against your bare skin–

Your eyes shot open and you surveyed your surroundings. The first thing you noticed, your clothing was not hanging off the footboard of the bed where you left it, but instead neatly folded by your feet. And something smelt… really good, actually. Like warm food. Glancing over at the fire, you could see Valter awake before it, crouching down to stir whatever it was he had in a small cooking cauldron. You wondered, a moment if he actually knew how to cook…

But that could be pondered later, for now, you needed to dress again. And go reclaim your surely warm cloak that still hung by the fire. But how to dress without alerting Valter. You were sure if he knew you were awake he would take the utmost delight and watching you squirm under his gaze, struggling to put your clothing on as quick as possible… You shook your head and sighed. That sill didn’t explain how your clothing ended up folded at the end of the bed. You didn’t remember doing that, and the only other person who could have….

Your gaze shifted to Valter, who has just turned your direction was a passive look, only to crack a little smirk at seeing your eyes open. “Finally up?” You were wary at the tone of his voice, the slight teasing tone it took. “You can thank me later for drying your clothing.” He turned away from you and back to the food. “If you plan to leave that bed at all, put your clothing on quickly. The storm isn’t getting any better.” You sat up in the bed, making sure the blanket still covered your torso as you reached for your shirt. If Valter had any intention of watching he didn’t show it now, apparently too focused on the food before him. Shirt safely on, you reached for your pants now in hopes of shrugging those on as well. You didn’t want to start at him while you changed but you wanted to be sure he didn’t try and sneak a lot.

“With the way your gaze is fixed on me, you would think I was the one changing.” He turned your way just as you got your pants up to your hips and in place, and you sent him a frown but ultimately sighed.

“Thanks for drying my clothing, I suppose…” You looked away from him now, grabbing your socks so padding across the floor to your boots wouldn’t be total hell. “I don’t know why you’re doing this, and even if you see it as a personal gain for some twisted reason, you’re still helping me.” he was frowning at you now, gaze fixed into a look that was a mixture amusement and anger.

“You’re no good to me dead.” he huffed turning his back to you. You had only just noticed he wasn’t in his usual armor, just the casual clothing that sat under it. You kinda liked getting under his skin like this, though, maybe you should continue.

“Sure, sure.” you couldn’t help but laugh a little, standing on the cold floor to move to your boots and cloak. “It’s just interesting to see…” You hesitated to use the word in reference to Valter, but… “well, nice.” You stifled a laugh, seeing him freeze a moment in his tracts.

“Something funny Summoner?” he turned to you, arching a brow. By now you had everything on safely and were feeling toasty and warm.

“Oh nothing it’s just… interesting to see how you act now that we’re alone.” You hummed. He strode over and stood over you.

“Don’t forget our relationship– you are my prey, and I will break you.” This time when it came from his lips, it didn’t sound very convincing.

“And I suppose you hope to do that by being helpful?” You gave him a big smile, one he never thought you would ever direct at him. Damn the way it made his heart pound.

“What fun is there in breaking an already wounded animal?” He leaned down to your level, dangerously close to your face.

“We’ll see just what kind of ‘breaking’ you can do during our time here, Valter.” You were the first to step away, and he let you, watching as you moved back to the other side of the cabin. You weren’t sure what spurred that interaction them. You were certain Valter was a cruel and unusual man, though you wondered, why was it you that caused him to deviate from his norm? There was no placing it, you supposed, but perhaps if your entire stay went this smoothly things would be okay.


End file.
